Yondaime's Legacy
by Lord Leon Towasoki
Summary: After the Kyuubi attacked, Naruto was taken from Konoho and raised by Tsunade and Shizune. Now at the age of 12, Naruto returns to Konoho to start his own journey and save the world. Pairings Undecided. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue: Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would be a millionaire if I did.

A/N: The prologue is gonna be about Naruto's childhood up until he returns to Konoho at the age of 12. This is a completely AU story.

**The Yondaime's Legacy  
Prologue: Childhood  
**

It was a month after the Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage and sealed inside his own son, Kazama Naruto who was renamed Uzumaki Naruto using his grandmother's last name to save him from the dangers of Kazama Arashi's enemies.

The Legendary Medic Nin, Tsunade who had been one of Sandaime Hokage's own students had just arrived in the village Konoho after an urgent message from the Third Hokage, her sensei.

"Sarutobi sensei, may I inquire as to what was so important that you threatened me to come to Konoho right away." Tsunade asked as she sat in the Hokage's Office.

"Yes Tsunade san, I'm asking you to take care of Naruto till he grows older." Sarutobi replied.

"No, I won't settle back down in this village just to look after a brat."

"I'm not asking you to return, take him with you. Already the Village council is pushing for his death, at the very least his exile from Konoho. The villagers and Shinobi of the Leaf cannot see the hero like his father wanted, but instead see the Kyuubi sealed inside him. They do not see the jailor protecting us from the demon, instead they see a demon waiting to destroy our village. He has great potential, but here it will be wasted because of this."

"I can't, the places I go are not well suited for children."

"Please Tsunade, do it for your cousin Arashi. Do it as a favor to me."

"Plus, how would I pay for his care."

"Arashi left a large inheritance for Naruto, you will be given a stipend of that inheritance every month for Naruto's costs plus you will be paid by the village yourself to take care of Naruto."

"What about Jirarya, he could take care of Naruto. He was after all Arashi's sensei."

"Do you seriously want Naruto to grow up to be like Jirarya, a pervert."

"No sensei."

"Then it's settled, you can take Naruto and leave in the morning. You're the only one for the job. Plus he will be strong, he'll be a prodigy like non before him. The only thing that won't come easy will be charka control because of the Kyuubi sealed in him. Imagine what will happen if he activates all three bloodlines that he could possibly have, the sharingan from his mother, the kirameki from his father, and the mokuten from his great-great-uncle. Just imagine, three of Konoho's most revered bloodlines, two of them the village thinks are dead. The other has never been combined with another bloodline since it was forbidden for Uchiha's to marry outside there clan."

As they continued to talk, they got up and walked into a room next to the Hokage's Office and Sarutobi handed Naruto to Tsunade. Naruto woke up to the warm touch from Tsunade and she knew at that instant that she had lost the argument.

"Fine, but you owe me big time in the future. He'll return when he's twelve."

"Thank you Tsunade san. Konoho and I will forever be in your debt for raising our future hero."

The next day Tsunade and her attendant/apprentice left Konoho again to embark on there 12 year journey.

**BREAK…..**

Naruto was now three years old and was already at the mental capabilities of one several years older than him self. He never seemed to be bored learning new things and had taken to reading book when ever possible. He could already play shogi and go and beat Tsunade and Shizune more often than not. It was shortly after his third birthday that Tsunade started to teach Naruto charka control and manipulation, but once the figured out why it was so hard he learned it quickly.

Shizune continued with his "school" lessons until he had learned everything the academy would teach him which normally took seven years doing it in only 4.

**BREAK…..**

Naruto was five years old and some local gang members had cornered him since it looked like he had money. One gang member charged at Naruto who stood there and yelled "Get away." It was then that one of his bloodline limits awakened and the three gang members were ensnarled by roots shooting up from the ground. Naruto quickly ran back to the hotel and told his kaasan and nii-chan what had happened. The next morning Tsunade took Naruto on a camping trip and helped him learn to get the Mokuten bloodline awake, she was surprised that he could awaken it since the last one too was he grandfather who was Naruto's Great-Great-Uncle, the First Hokage.

Two weeks later, they returned to the village and packed up and left with Shizune now that Naruto had some control over the bloodline. They knew that at least two of them would awaken, but they never suspected them to awaken so early in his life.

**BREAK…..**

At the age of seven, Naruto was given special weights for his ankles and wrists that allowed him to up the weight simple by placing more weight tags on them, they weren't your traditional weights but worked far better for shinobi who planned on going pace 40 or 50 pounds on each limb. Naruto started with 10 pounds on each limb and added 20 more by the time his next birthday came around.

Also he was given a special scroll, left to him by the Yondaime. This puzzled Naruto as to why the Fourth would leave his scrolls and techniques to Naruto, but he quickly learned the technique on the scroll, the Kirameki no jutsu. Tsunade also gave him a set of kunai for his birthday and added a medical jutsu, a katon jutsu, a doton jutsu, and a suiton jutsu and started to teach him medic Nin taijutsu as well as how to see and dispel genjutsu. It was only 6 months till Tsunade was given Naruto the scrolls from her that she had planned to give him for his eighth birthday and also one containing the kirameki weapons no jutsu totaling 2 from each of the four categories and the many on the Yondaime's scroll.

**BREAK…..**

By his eighth birthday, Naruto was just starting to wear 50 pounds on each limb and had mastered the last set of techniques the Tsunade let him learn. Because of his quick learning rate even though he insisted on not just gaining a large amount of jutsus but instead on learning them completely and mastering them so he would know the best jutsu for each situation, Tsunade decided to give him five scrolls from each of the four areas along with a scroll on using short swords and a scroll from the Yondaime that was the first stage to the kirameki style taijutsu.

It was also this year that they started traveling to other hidden villages as Naruto's sharingan activated when he was using the kirameki style taijutsu for the first time defending against his kaasan, even though he didn't use it much because he though it was cheating to use a bloodline limit to steal techniques and that he would only use it in battle if needed.

The sharingan seemed to awaken some hidden part of Naruto's brain as he picked up jutsus and taijutsu much quicker than before and his charka control and manipulation were as strong as a chuunin, if not a jouinin. His charka reserves already that of a jouinin, if not higher and refilled far quicker than anyone else would expect. If he used up all his charka, it would only take an hour or two tops before he already had enough to fight for another couple hours, not to mention the fact that it seemed to take 12 hours or more too completely tire him out.

With learning even quicker than before, Naruto mastered twice as many jutsus and mastered the first and second stage of the kirameki style taijutsu. Tsunade knew she would have to teach him other techniques because soon she would run out of katon, suiton, and doton jutsus to teach her adopted son.

**BREAK…..**

In Naruto's Ninth year, he mastered another string of jutsus but Tsunade added in genjutsu and special Konoho jutsus like the kage bunshin no jutsu and added simpler jutsus like the bunshin no jutsu, the kawarimi no jutsu and the henge no jutsu.

Naruto had also in this time added much weight to his body weights now wearing close to 150 pounds on each limb and was quickly moving up adding another 10 pounds almost monthly and only going that slow because Tsunade didn't want him wearing a thousand pounds on each limb. He was already consistently beating Shizune in his sparing practices and Tsunade at least once in every fifth try.

About half way through the year, one night when Tsunade was at a local casino, she met a student of the fourth's, Towasoki Leon who gave her a large number of scrolls telling her to give them to Naruto once he had mastered all of the jutsus that she had to teach him. When she had asked them what they contained, he replied that they contained special katon jutsus and taijutsu styles that he had created that only a jinchuuriki containing a fire-based demon could learn. He didn't have to learn about the kyuubi to learn the jutsus, just that the charka that he used might be red because of this.

Tsunade soon also found some Raiton jutsu scrolls and added those to Naruto's vase collection of scrolls.

**BREAK…..**

It was now Naruto's tenth birthday, he had progressed rapidly over the past three years and had already completely mastered all the genin and chuunin level jutsus for the five groups, medic, katon, suiton, ration and doton. This year she gave Naruto half of the jouinin level jutsu scrolls for these jutsu groups and also gave him the last two of the Yondaime's scrolls, they would teach him two of the Yondaime's most powerful techniques and the last that he would learn before they returned to the village, Kirameki Tsuki and Rasengan. Tsunade also added in the basic Mokuten jutsu scrolls that she had inherited from her grandfather knowing that they would do better in Naruto's control since he could use the bloodline limit of there family.

Shizune once again bought him his usual weights for his birthday but instead of just the normal 10 pounds for each limb, she added 50 hoping to slow him down enough to at least beat him sparing once or twice. Naruto however had other ideas and by the end of the year, had added another 100 pounds to his weights on each limb and was wearing a good 400 pounds.

Naruto had also mastered all of the jouinin level jutsus but was still having immense trouble learning the Kirameki Tsuki but had made way on the rasengan and could perform it using a clone now. He still wanted to get to the point where he only needed one hand but that was for later.

**BREAK…..**

Naruto was now eleven years old and Shizune had once again added 50 pounds to each of his four weights for his birthday only to have him add another 100 before the year was out.

Tsunade had given him the last half of the jouinin level scrolls that he mastered at an alarming rate and he also managed to master the rasengan and the kirameki tsuki by the end of the year. Naruto also consistently beat Tsunade in spars using the kirameki and even the odd time with out it. Tsunade was pleased with his progressed but slightly sad that he wouldn't consider following her path and becoming a medic.

He also mastered the intermediate mokuten style jutsus and the mokuten style taijutsu stage two as he continued to grow and learn how to properly use his third bloodline limit.

**BREAK…..**

Naruto was just turning twelve, this would be the birthday Tsunade hated the most. Not only was she to tell Naruto about his parents and lineage and return to Konoho in a couple months, but she had to tell him about the kyuubi no kitsune that was sealed inside him.

The three of them were sitting in a private room they had rented at the local restaurant and had just finished eating. Tsunade asked Naruto to come over to her after they had opened presents and she pulled he adopted son into her lap and looked at him. "Naruto-kun, what I'm about to tell you is really hard for me, but I believe it'll be even harder for you. First off, the reason that the Yondaime gave you the scrolls is because well, he was your father, Kazama Arashi was your father and the fourth Hokage."

"That's sweet kaasan; the fourth was my father…" Naruto started till Tsunade cut him off.

"Yes, but you can't let anyone know, you see, your father gained many enemies during the war between the Leaf and the Stone. One of his students and the nephew of your mother, Uchiha Obita was killed to get at him because the only line the Stone Shinobi couldn't push back was your fathers area. After this happened, he sent his remaining two genin back to Konoho and started to lead attacks against Iwa. In one afternoon alone, half the Iwa shinobi fell to your father and two dozen handpicked Leaf shinobi and because of that Iwa hates the Kazama clan and most of the other shinobi are jealous of the power your father had. That would be even more so for you since not only did you inherit his bloodline limit but also the sharingan and the mokuten bloodline limits. You are the first in a long time to have more than one bloodline limit."

"I understand kaasan, but wasn't it war. I mean that shouldn't they understand that my father just wanted to protect his precious people?"

"I agree with you, but when one loses family, it is often hard to think rationally. Now on to the second thing, first off before I give you the jutsu scrolls, I want you to tell you how your father died. You see, he died the night that you were born, just hours after your birth to defeat the kyuubi and seal it inside a baby. But your father was honorable to a fault. He just couldn't ask anyone to give up there baby for this task, so you see…"

"He sealed it inside me didn't he?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, he sealed the Kyuubi inside you, he wanted the villagers to see you as the hero, the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Instead they saw the monster, they saw a demon that had almost destroyed there home and had taken the life of there fourth hokage, a man loved for his protectiveness of the village and his fairness to everyone."

"I see, so that's why we left the village when I was a baby."

"Yes, you see, the Sandaime Hokage was my sensei, he asked me as a favor to him and to my cousin, Arashi to take you from the hateful glares of the villagers. At first I declined, but when he placed you in my arms, I lost the argument, I fell in love with you the instant I held you, I loved you as a son ever since."

Naruto hugged Tsunade and said in a love filled voice "I love you as well kaasan, even though you aren't my real mother, I will always see you as my mother. You've always loved me and have given my the love of a mother, it is thanks to you that I've known that love and you will always be one of my precious people, forever and always I will protect you and Shizune-nii-chan."

"Thank you Naruto. Now, for your last present, a couple years ago, I met a man named Towasoki Leon. He was one of your father's genin and also holds a demon that is sealed in side him. He gave me scrolls that contain special katon jutsus and taijutsu styles that he created using the demon inside of him. You see, he holds the demon known as Bahamute, the King of Dragons and because of this has an affinity with katon jutsus and taijutsu styles. You also have the affinity because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside you. These will take a while to master but I believe you can do it. We'll also be returning to Konoho in five months so you can become a Genin. The Genin exam at Konoho's shinobi academy will take place three weeks after we arrive."

"Yes" Naruto shouted jumping out of Tsunade's lap really happy "Then I can become Hokage and defend the village like the Yondaime did. I'll make my father proud."

"Don't worry Naruto, I think you've already made your father proud. I suggest you work on the taijutsu forms so you can conceal the fact that the Yondaime is your father. I believe they are similar to the Kirameki taijutsu styles since your father was his sensei so hopefully you'll learn how to use them quickly."

"Yes kaasan, I'll learn the taijutsu styles first. Can we go on another camping trip kaasan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'll take you on another camping trip tomorrow."

"Shizune-nii-chan, do you want to spar with me. I need to get use to the extra weight you gave me." Naruto asked his honorary sister.

"No, why don't you rest tonight for the camping trip Naruto-kun." Shizune replied.

"Ok"

**BREAK…..**

It was 5 months later, Naruto had already added another 100 pounds to his weights and Tsunade told him firmly that because he had so much weight now on each limb, she wouldn't let him add anymore until he had became a chuunin and that for now he should try to become as fast with the weights on as he currently is with them off. This fine day also saw them with in sight of Konoho for the first time in twelve years. Konoho's unknown Genies had returned home and he was ready to take on any challenges he met.

A/N: I know that there is little detail for Naruto's childhood, but its basically just training. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Konoho and Genin Ex

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would be a millionaire if I did.

**The Yondaime's Legacy  
Chapter 1: Return to Konoho and Genin Test**

As Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade walked through the gates of Konoho, the chuunin's guarding the gates looked at her and bowed there heads respectively as one said "Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama asked that you report to him right away and bring any companions."

"Thank you, I'll head to his tower right away. Naruto-kun, Shizune, let's go." Tsunade said nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied at the same time that Naruto said "Yes kaasan."

"Both the chuunin's looked to each other in shock at his calling her kaasan.

Shizune quickly formed the seals as she disappeared followed quickly by Tsunade and Naruto, neither which needed the hand seals which again surprised both chuunins since it took a great chakra capacity to do it with out any seals. One which was normally not developed till the jouinin level and here was a kid not even a genin able to do so.

The three reappeared outside the Hokage's Tower and quickly walked up the stairs and past the chuunin guards like they were expecting the three to do so.

As the door shut behind Naruto, Sarutobi stood up and said "Hello Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan, and Naruto-kun. I'm happy you three are able to join us today. So Naruto, are you ready."

Naruto looked to Tsunade asking silently if he should tell the old man everything, with her encouraging nod, he turned back to the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama, I am ready. I've mastered all the medical jutsus, katon jutsus, doton jutsus, suiton jutsus, and raiton jutsus that are up to and including jouinin level. I've also mastered up to the kirameki tsuki no jutsu and rasengan and some katon jutsus that are pass the jouinin level and were created by Towasoki Leon. I've awoke my sharingan and have three comas in each eye and have mastered most of the mokuten style jutsus."

This totally shocked the old man and Tsunade knew that was a huge achievement having trained under him for years and rarely shocked him.

"Y..Yes, very good my boy." Sarutobi said as he quickly regained his composure. He knew for one so young to have activated three bloodlines limits no to mention fully maturing two of them and almost the third that this kid was a genius. "May I ask if the sharingan helped you master the jutsus?"

"No Hokage-same, I only used it while learning them from scrolls and as chakra control exercises and also once in a while when I was sparing with kaasan." Naruto replied.

"You also forgot to mention that you're wearing almost 2800 pounds of extra weight and that your chakra reserves seem to be almost limitless for the past two years, they easily surpass my own." Tsunade said knowing her son had purposely forgot those since he wasn't one to brag about his achievements.

At that statement, the Hokage's jaw dislodged and hit the floor as he heard that Naruto was wearing almost 2800 pounds of weight and still able to move as if it was 10 or 20 pounds.

"Very good my boy." The Hokage once again said as he quickly regained his composure. "You can report to the Academy in three weeks time for the Genin exam at 9am. You have until then to get settled in. Will you be staying Tsunade."

"Yes sensei, I can't just leave my little baby now can I" she replied while ruffling his hair as if he was 5 all over again.

"Get off" Naruto said as he pushed Tsunade's hand off of his head "I'm not a baby anymore kaasan."

"You'll be my baby boy until the day I die, or until I have one which I doubt will happen anytime soon. Males are perverts." Tsunade replied smiling cheekily at him.

"Hey, I kicked ero-sannin's butt when he tried peeping on you kaasan." Naruto defended.

"Yes, and how would you have known that's what he was doing?" she asked innocently.

"I was waiting for you so I could have some lunch, you came out five minutes later to see me sitting on top of him if I recall." Naruto said defensively.

"Yea, yea. Your story, tell it however you want."

"Well, I'll leave you three to get settled in. Genma will show you to your new house. He's just in the next room waiting for you three. See you soon, and Tsunade. Once you've got settled in will you take up the role of the head medic at the hospital?"

"No thank you sensei."

Ok, so you'll be coming back to active duty then?" He asked innocently.

At this, Tsunade knew she was trapped guessing that her pay for taking care of her son was over "No, I'll become the head medic sensei." She said and muttered to herself as she walked out of the room "Manipulative old man."

**BREAK…..  
**It was a week later at the Village Counsel Meeting when Hyuuga Hiashi spoke up "Hokage-sama. I thought that you exiled the demon brat. Why did I see him the other day and calling the legendary Tsunada-sama "kaasan" at that?" He asked as all the heads turned to the Hokage.

"I never remember exiling him, I simply said he had left to travel. From what I understand he did some training as well. He'll be taking the genin exam next week and I believe he'll be this year's top rookie." Sarutobi replied smiling at them.

"Unlikely, the demon brat could never beat the Uchiha prodigy, and he's the last Uchiha in Konoho too." Replied Hyuuga Hiashi.

"You would be surprised, remember that Naruto-kun has been training under Tsunade for five years now." Sarutobi replied as the counsel then moved on to try and get the brat executed.

"Enough" the Hokage said sharply, "We spoke of this many years ago, I will not execute or exile Naruto. What do you think the Yondaime would say if he heard you wanted to do such crazy things to his son."

At that revelation, the whole village council grew silent at learning that Uzumaki Naruto, the demon brat was really the son of the Fourth and the Great-Great Nephew of the First. "Has he activated any bloodline limits yet Hokage-sama?" Aburame Shibi asked.

"I can't say, it would be highly unlikely for one so young though. It's not like the byakugan that is activate easily." Sarutobi said out-right lying.

"Very well, I'll take the boy under my wing then." Hatake Kakashi said stepping forward for the first time "I wish him to be on my team, I owe it to Arashi-sensei to make sure Naruto gets a good deal of training."

"We'll talk about it after this meeting Kakashi, but I don't think it's fair for you to have both Naruto and Sasuka and he must be on your team since only you can teach him to use the sharingan." Sarutobi answered.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi's said as he once again melded into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

**BREAK…..**

It was later that night after the meeting that Kakashi was in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, I still do not see why I can't have him on my team." Kakashi started but stopped when the Hokage raised his hand for silence.

"There's a simple reason you can't have both Kakashi, one is the fact that you could teach him little. Two is the fact that I think the only thing you could teach him would be the chidori, one which he already has two answers for. Also it would be unfair to have a Genin team were the Jouinin and two out of three genin's could use the sharingan." Sarutobi explained.

At this Kakashi looked surprised and some what startled at hearing that Naruto could use the sharingan.

"In fact, I lied at the meeting, Naruto has not activated two bloodline limits, but three. All are fully matured, he also has a larger chakra capacity than even I do and has a fair number of jutsus. Including his own bloodline jutsus, he knows the entire medic, katon, doton, suiton, and ration jutsus up to and including a jouinin level plus a few katon passed that level created by your old teammate. He's also mastered all of the kirameki jutsus and taijutsus except for Hiraishin no jutsu and has also mastered the rasengan. Along with a completely matured sharingan in both eyes and a close to mastering the mokuten jutsus and taijutsu styles." Sarutobi finished by saying "And this information is an S-level secret. Only Naruto can reveal this information."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Still, if there is no other choices, I'll still take him." Kakashi finished and left with a swirling of leaves.

**BREAK…..**

It was a couple weeks later, Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune had all settled in to there new house and the day for the Genin exam finally arrived. Naruto walked into the academy and saw a large number of students his age all assembled and ready for there exam.

At first, all the students wondered who this weird kid who was twelve was and what he was doing there. Moments later Iruka walked into the class room and said "Good morning" which was followed by a "Good morning sensei" from most of the class.

"Ok, before we start the exam, I would like to introduce Uzumaki Naruto, he's been traveling around for the past 12 years and I have been assured that he knows enough to pass the exam. Now everyone, sit down and we'll write the written part of the exam."

Naruto walked up towards a blue haired girl that he knew was a Hyuuga because of the pure white eyes. "Hello Hyuuga-san" he greeted as he sat down and waited for the exam to be handed out.

"H..Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly as she looked back down to the desk hoping to pass though she knew she was weak, her father told her so all the time.

After ten minutes, Naruto turned over his exam paper and sat back having finished quickly. Twenty minutes later, the exam was collected and taken by Iruka as other academy teachers marked, and as instructed by the Hokage, he marked Naruto's himself quickly finding it to be perfect and went back to the classroom to call out names to perform the practical part of the test.

Soon they had all moved through the practical part and Iruka was wondering what would happen since two of the students, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke tied for rookie of the year.

Shortly after, the Hokage appeared and looked at Iruka, "Having trouble naming the rookie of the year Iruka-kun?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." He replied respectively.

"Ok, then they'll have a friendly spar, no weapons or offensive jutsus." Sarutobi said solving the problem.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka replied again as he left to inform the students.

They all moved outside as the teachers followed and Iruka laid down the simple rules. "Let's go Uchiha-san" Naruto said looking at his opponent "Don't worry, I wont hurt you too badly."

"Cocky little bitch isn't he" Kiba said to no one in particular.

"Just watch." Came Shino's voice knowing that there was something with this new kid, especially since he had seen him calling one of the three legendary sannin kaasan. "There's more to Uzumaki Naruto than you think" he finished as if he knew something no one else did.

"Like what" Kiba asked.

"Like that he calls Tsunade-sama kaasan. That he just comes in on the last day and is now tied for rookie of the year. Pay attention." Shino said as he turned back to the two rookies.

Iruka then stood in between the two boys after explaining the rules and held his right hand above his head. "Go" he said as he snapped his hand don and jumped back.

Naruto stood there as if there wasn't a worry at all. Sasuke enraged by this charges at Naruto and throws a punch that Naruto easily blocks as he continues to stand there. Soon Sasuke was throwing punches and kicks at Naruto at full force as Naruto continued to easily block all the kicks and punches.

"Damn it, fight like a man." Sasuke snarled at Naruto annoyed that he was just blocking.

"OK, here I come." Naruto said as he back flipped back 10 meters. In an instant Naruto was in front of Sasuke kicking him backwards and then he used the shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker technique) and appeared a couple feet behind Sasuke who was still in the air and bicycle kicked him sending him skywards and then again used the shunshin no jutsu and landed a heel drop on Sasuke's shoulder sending him into the ground knocking him out.

"Um….I guess Naruto is the Rookie of the Year. Ok, come back after lunch so you can meet your Jouinin sensei and the rest of your team." Iruka said as he helped Sasuke up and took him to the academies medic.

**BREAK…..**

It was in the afternoon when all the new Genins were being set into teams. "Team Seven, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jouinin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. That's all for now. Please follow your sensei.

Kurenai stepped forward and said "Meet me on the roof."

With that she left planning on going up the buildings walls to get there only to see Naruto a couple steps ahead of her. 'Shit he's fast' she thought. As he made it up to the roof moments before her and looked like it was easy. A minute later, both Shino and Hinata came out of the door on to the roof and saw Naruto already there.

'He's fast, and has good control since he went up the wall' Shino thought knowing that Naruto hadn't even tried in his match against Sasuke.

"Ok, lets all sit down now and get to learn a bit more about each other. I'll go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like reading, teaching, and a little bit of training. I dislike perverts and green spandex. My hobbies are reading and teaching. My goals are to make sure you all reach your dreams and that you become Jouinin. That's all, you first." She said and pointed to Shino at the end.

"Ok, I'm Aburame Shino. I like bugs, studying bugs and training. I dislike people who kill harmless bugs. My hobbies are studying bugs and helping out with the kikai colonies at home. My dreams are to catalogue all the insects in the world, including ones that my family hasn't and to learn all of my family jutsus and gain more kikai colonies and surpass the 4 my dad hosts in his body."

"Good Shino, your next." Kurenai said pointing to Hinata.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I like reading and training, I dislike people who put down others and insult others for no reason. My hobby is learning medical jutsus that I can hopefully someday evolve using the byakugan and making medical creams. My goal is to become as good a medical ninja as Tsunade-sama and to have my father recognize me."

"Good Hinata. Your go." She said pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like my kaasan, Shizune nii-san, traveling, training, and my friends. I dislike people that make fun of my precious people and who seek power for the wrong reason. My hobbies are training and traveling. My dreams are to become Hokage and make my father proud and to protect my precious people. My life before theirs."

"Good Uzumaki Naruto, meet me at Training ground 19 as fast as possible."

With that she used a replacement and was off. When she got there she saw Naruto already there. "When did you get here Naruto?"

"Moments after you told us to come here. It's not that far, and I've trained my speed for 5 and a half years now so I can use my family jutsus." He replied.

"I see, what family jutsus are you talking about?" She asked hoping to find out more about this mysterious young lad.

"Can't say, it's an S-level secret. Only four others know who my father is and only I or Sarutobi-sama can reveal my secrets. Maybe I'll tell you soon, maybe not but I'm not ready to tell you yet. Also it looks like both Hinata and Shino will need training on speed and endurance. I can do that and help them there if you wish, but I can't help them with taijutsu." Naruto said.

"And why not Naruto. I'm sure you know that I'm no taijutsu specialist."

"Yes, that was easy to figure out sensei. The reason is that two of my taijutsu styles are family styles and you need the bloodline to use them. The other two that I use with proficiency are both specific to me and one of my fathers students, Towasoki Leon cause of the demons we have sealed in side us. All of my taijutsu styles take up a lot of chakra and stamina unless you've built them up to at least a Jouinin level. According to Shizune-nii-chan who is a jouinin, my chakra capacity far surpasses that, my chakra control is at a high jouinin level, and my speed and stamina almost matches someone named Maito Gai."

"Very good then, I think just speed and stamina will help them enough with there taijutsu."

"Shino will be here in thirty seconds, Hinata 10 seconds behind him." Naruto said.

The two new Genin arrived just as Naruto had said they would and Kurenai stood up. "Ok, we'll have to work on speed and endurance for your two. This will also help with your taijutsu and make ninjutsu easier to use. Now, I want to test your abilities so we'll spar first, Shino and Naruto. You two will spar first."

Shino stood up and settled into a ready position as Naruto dropped into a defensive stance and stood ready. "Begin" Kurenai said as Naruto took off towards Shino and aimed a kick at the boys head. Shino blocked the kick but the power behind it sent him flying into a tree. He got up to see Naruto waiting for him to make the next move and ran at him and sent a kick to his head. Naruto dropped down dodging the kick and spun sweeping Shino's leg out from under him and put both hands on the ground as he lifted up with them kicking out at Shino sending him into another tree.

They sparred for another couple minutes before Kurenai stopped them. She noticed that Shino was badly bruised and winded but that none of the kicks or punches where aimed at critical spots. She then looked at Naruto who looked like he hadn't done anything yet and was ready to spar for another couple hours at least.

"Ok good job Naruto, Shino. Now Naruto and Hinata." She said as she moved over to Shino and used the couple medic jutsus she knew to heal the boy. "Begin."

Hinata dropped into a defensive state and activated her byakugan and Naruto looked impressed as he dropped into a similar stance. "Hinata-san, please use everything you've got, even your jyuken." Naruto said.

"But, Naruto-san, you could be hurt." The small and shy Hyuuga girl replied.

"Don't worry about me Hinata-san. I'll be fine, I wasn't trained by one of the Legendary sannin for nothing you know."

"Ok Naruto-san, I'll use the jyuken."

"Thank you, let's go."

With that Naruto ran at Hinata and threw a kick at her head, she moved her open palm and blocked the kick sending a small amount of chakra into the tenketsu point that her hand covered as Naruto flipped backwards appearing to not have been effected by the jyuken. 'Good' he thought to himself, 'I think I know how to block the effects the jyuken has on my tenketsu.'

With that a surge of chakra flowed into his leg that had been hit and re-opened the tenketsu and a lair of chakra seemed to cover his body. "Let's go Hinata-san." He said as he took off again.

Hinata was surprised that he had re-opened the tenketsu and was now covered in what she could only describe as a lair of chakra. He quickly snapped a right hook at her head that she blocked and once again a small amount of chakra was sent at a tenketsu point but was stopped and neutralized by the lair of chakra around Naruto. He then brought his open left hand and striked several points on Hinata's arm sending chakra into her arm immobilizing it quickly as he then brought his right heel into Hinata's left thigh and sent a lot of chakra into her thigh at a tenketsu point and then used his right hand and immobilized her right leg. With this Hinata fell down not able too stand with only using one leg.

"Naruto, what did you do?" asked a worried Kurenai.

"I used my knowledge of the human body to replicate the jyuken and closed all the tenketsu points in her left arm and right leg. Don't worry, I can re-open them." The 12-year old genius replied.

Kurenai looked shocked at what he said and thought 'Kami, if he can close tenketsu points with out the byakugan, he must be some sort of genius. He'll go far this one will and I think he'll help the other two go far as well.'

"Ok Naruto, please open them back up." She requested.

"Yes Kurenai sensei." Naruto said as he poured chakra into Hinata's arm and leg and the tenketsu quickly re-opened.

"Are you ok Hinata-san?" Naruto asked hoping he didn't hurt her too much.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Thank you for helping me." She replied as she stood back up.

"Ok, Shino, Hinata, your dismissed. Naruto, if it's alright, I would like to talk to Tsunade-sama about some supplementary training for the team." Kurenai said knowing that Hinata and Shino were tired after there brief spars with the blond genius.

"Yes sensei. Kaasan should be at home now so I'll show you there." He replied as they split up and headed there own ways.

"Naruto, I have a request for you. I would like you to make up training regimens for Hinata and Shino to work on there speed and endurance if that's ok." She asked.

"Yes sensei, but may I ask why I'm doing it and not you." Naruto replied.

"Because even though I'm sure you can do a large number of genjutsus and ninjutsus, you appear to be extremely skilled at taijutsu. You yourself said that you could use four different styles. It's rare for anyone to use more than one style and usually its just the basic style. What style were you using today?"

"Well, it's normally used differently but it was the basic form of the Katon: Dance of the Dragons. It's a special ninjutsu/taijutsu mix that Towasoki Leon left scrolls on for me to learn. I didn't use the full power of it though. If I had, both Shino and Hinata would be badly burned and I didn't want that to happen."

"I see. Well, this'll turn out good. If you could meet me at 11am in stead of noon to give me those training regimens for the two, I would be grateful."

"Yes sensei, here's my house. I'm gonna go out training but I'll introduce you to my kaasan first."

"Kaasan, I'm home." Naruto yelled after he opened the door.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how was your exam." Tsunade asked him.

"Good kaasan. They named me rookie of the year but I'm sure you already know that."

"Yes I do, oh and who is this lovely young lady Naruto-kun. Already picking up the older ladies are you." Shizune asked as she walked down the stairs taking a chance to tease her "brother."

Naruto blushed and tried to regain his composure before saying "No Shizune-nii-chan. This is Kurenai-sensei. She's the jouinin sensei for my team. Kaasan, sensei wanted to talk to you about something. I'm gonna go out and train for a couple hours."

"No your not, it's supper time Naruto-kun. You can go out after supper." Tsunade said before turning to Kurenai "Hello Kurenai-san, it's nice to meet you. Please come in and we'll talk over some supper."

Later that night, Kurenai left after Tsunade had agreed to have Shizune do some basic field medic training with the team so they would be better prepared.

A/N: Let me know how you liked the chapter. And just so people know there will be a number of ideas that aren't original but taken from numerous fanfics that I've read. But the story line over all is my own, especially later on after the chuunin exam.


	3. Chapter 2: First C Rank Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would be a millionaire if I did.

**The Yondaime's Legacy  
Chapter 2: The First C Rank Mission**

The next morning at 11am, Naruto met with Kurenai at Training Ground 19 and handed her two scrolls along with two small packages. "Oh, and what are these Naruto." She asked as she took the scrolls and packages.

"The scrolls are the training regimens that you asked me to right out and I have them set up so they're learning at different weights. I told wrote that they're to add 10 more pounds to each weight as they get used to them and able to move at the speed they were at before adding the weights. Since they're older than when I started, I imagine they'll be adding to them at least monthly if not quicker. In each box there is four sets of braces each already set to 10 pounds and an additional 39 ten pound weights to be added as they see fit and a single one hundred pound weight. The reason that the boxes feel like they only weigh 80 pounds is because the weights won't weigh anything until they are in the braces. That is also written on the scroll. I've put on the scroll enough exercises and stuff to take up to two hours every morning and an hour every night. I've also added in some training that will improve there chakra control and chakra capacity to be done until they have exhausted there chakra each night. At first this should take them little time but with hard work, by the chuunin exams, they'll have doubled there charka capacity, have almost a chuunin level of control and most likely 50 pounds on each limb. Doing this also makes them faster in a real battle where they can simply take the bracers off and they'll feel like they're flying." Naruto explained.

"Ok, thank you for your help Naruto-kun. It is truly a great help since I'm not really a taijutsu expert. My specialty is genjutsu."

"That's good, I can easily break out of genjutsus but my creation of genjutsus sucks."

"Don't worry bout it Naruto. Here they come now." Kurenai said as two people were seen walking towards them.

"Ok you three, I want you to show me your favorite ninjutsus now."

"Yes sensei." The three replied.

Shino went first and had a small number of kikai bugs turn a small log into saw dust and Hinata used her jyuken to slice threw a fairly thick log. Turning to Naruto he shrugged and yelled "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique) with out making any hand seals and suddenly the clearing was filled with Naruto's.

"Very Good you three. Now we'll go to the Hokage's office and get a mission to do.

**Break…..**

It was later that day after completing there D rank mission and they were walking back to training ground 19. "Ok, Hinata, Shino. Here's the training regimen I said I would get for you and also here is some weights to use to improve your speed and stamina. The scroll explains how the weights work. Now, I should go back and report to the Hokage about the mission, here's some coupons. Why don't you three go to Ichiraku's and have dinner together and get to know one another."

With that she was gone in a swirl of leaves.

As they continued walking Shino asked Naruto "Why didn't you get a scroll?"

"Well ya see, those scrolls are the same that kaasan gave to me when I was seven. I believe they're tougher than the one I got then, but I've been training like that for five years now. I never take my weights off except to shower. It's like they've become apart of me and after a while you don't even notice them."

"Ah, so you wrote these out." Shino half asked half commented.

"No, my kaasan and Shizune-nii-chan did. They just based it off the training regimen I started with cause it was effective and quickly showed results." Naruto said not wanting them to know that he wrote them.

"Ok" he replied and fell silent.

"Also I believe that we'll have medic ninjutsu practice once a week too, but I'm not too sure on that. Sensei and kaasan spoke for a couple hours covering everything."

"That's good." Hinata said and was happy that she would be able to learn from the legendary medic nin.

Later that week, they met an hour before there usual time and saw Naruto there talking to a young women who was around Kurenai's age and looked like a jouinin. "Hello, I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's student and will be teaching you two field medic ninjutsu. Are you both ready?"

"Yes Shizune-sensei." Shino and Hinata replied together.

"Ok follow the hand signals I make. These are the basic hand seals for all field medic jutsus. They're shorter than the more advance jutsus and easier to perform. They do however require a precise chakra control like all medic ninjutsu does. So you may not get it right away." Shizune said as she slowly moved through the snake, light and earth seals.

"Now, this first lesson will just be behind how to perform medic ninjutsu and I'll give you each a scroll to study afterwards. Next week we'll meet at my house and we can do the practical part there. Got it."

"Yes Shizune-sensei." They both replied again.

After another hour, Shizune gave both of them a scroll and said "Ok, memorize this for next week. Meet her 20 minutes early and Naruto-kun will take you to our house. I'll see you three then." And with a puff of smoke, Shizune was gone.

**BREAK…..**

A week later, a man wearing black clothes that were traditional shinobi closes and a black cloak with a deep hood up and a hitai-ate crossing his face covering his left eye. The chuunins guarding the gates and ask him for his papers when he shows them that the hitai-ate he's wearing is that of the leaf.

"Sorry, we can't let you pass till we see your papers." One said.

The man pulls out a special pass he had been given by the Third "Hokage-sama is expecting me, I don't want to make him wait any longer. My identity and presence is a S-class secret. If you mention to anyone that I was here, you'll be killed." He said.

"Very well, it's good, let him pass." The second said.

Leon then makes a quick one-handed seal with his hand still hidden in his cloak and disappears in a bright flash of fire.

"What the hell was that?" the first asked.

"If he's who I think he is, forget you saw him." The second replied.

"Yea, not a problem."

**Hokage's office…..**

The man appeared in the office in another bright flash of fire as Sarutobi looks up from his paper work.

"Hello Sandaime-sama" he says and nods his head in respect.

"Leon-kun, good to see you, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you around here." He said.

"I wish to train one Uzumaki Naruto." Leon replied.

"Why may I ask, he seems like a fine student right now."

"Because I wish to teach him kenjutsu and taijutsu, and I mean mainly the styles that I myself created."

"Understood, take this letter to Yuuhi Kurenai and the second one to Tsunade, and the third to Naruto."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Leon said as he bowed and left quickly.

Leon walked towards the house he had been told Kurenai lived and knocked on the door. Moments later, Kurenai opened the door and looked at Leon before saying "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Kurenai-san, my name is Towasoki Leon. I've been given permission to train Naruto following the schedual on this scroll." He replied handing her a scroll.

Kurenai opened the scroll and quickly read it, "Ok, it looks good, I hope you can at least keep me informed of his progress."

"I'll only be able to judge his process as he completes the forms I want to teach him. He has already learned all but the advanced forms of the Pheonix and Dragon taijutsu styles, the biggest difficulties will be when I teach him my kenjutsu styles. There's three I'm going to teach him, first is the Dance of the Dragon, then the Dance of the Pheonix, then the Dance of the Twin Dragon. The main problem is that these require extreme speeds to master the more advance techniques and I want him to learn them with his weights on. So I will have to train his speed a lot. Well, see ya later Kurenai-san." Leon then turned and started walking away.

All of a sudden he felt arms wrap around him and he slightly turned his head to Kurenai who had her arms wrapped around him. "Hold on Leon-kun, do you have a place to stay, if not you can always stay here. Me and Anko-chan have more than enough room."

"Um….Ok, I guess it wont hurt anyone. I still have to talk to Tsunade-sama and Naruto-san first. See you in a bit." He said turning and slightly hugging her before jumping up and vanishing in a red flash of fire.

Leon re-appeared in another flash of fire just outside of the front door of Tsunade's house and he knocked on the door loudly. Seconds later, Tsunade opened the door to see a man she quickly recognized. "Leon-san, it's good to see you."

"You too Tsunade-sama, the years have been kind I see." Leon replied.

"Yes, may I ask why you're here?"

"Yes, I come to speak to you and Naruto about his training. As you know, he's already learning the forms of my two taijutsu forms, quickly to from what I hear, he's almost ready to move onto the advanced forms."

"Yes, come in. I'll go get Naruto-kun."

"Good, thank you Tsunade-sama."

Moments later, Tsunade returned with Naruto and saw Shizune walking into the room with a tray that had tee and two small cups of sake on it. "Thanks Shizune-san, but don't worry about me, I've got my own drink." Leon said and pulled out a flask and took a small drink of the whiskey it held.

"So, you're Naruto eh, you've grown since I last saw you 12 years ago. Just a wee new born baby you were then. Now onto the important topics, Naruto, how far are you in the intermediate katas?"

"For what taijutsu style sir?" Naruto asked back.

"The Dragon and Phoenix styles, the two I myself created." He answered Naruto.

"Those, I'm on kata 25 for each of them sir. I've also learned all of the ninjutsus and genjutsus." Naruto said answering Leon's question.

"Very good kid, I didn't expect you to be so far. Ya know, it took me a decade to perfect those styles, and your half done in 6 months. I think I could have you with one or two kenjutsu styles under your belt by the time you enter the chuunin exam. How would ya like to train under me for a while Naruto? You will still be doing missions and some training with your team. But during what would normally be your personal training or your team's medic training, I'll train you instead." Leon said looking at the youngster.

"Hai" Naruto said getting all excited at advancing his training further.

"Is that ok with you Tsunade-sama?" Leon asked looking towards her.

"Yes Leon-san, it's ok; after all, it will be nice for him to train under his father's student." Tsunade replied.

"Ok, to sleep Naruto, your training starts tomorrow morning at 5am." Leon said as he turned to leave.

"Hai sensei, where will we meet?"

"At your normal training ground, that ok?"

"Hai sensei" Naruto said and ran upstairs and was asleep quickly.

"Thank you Leon-san for training Naruto-kun" Tsunade said as she hugged him good-bye.

"Not a problem, plus it was Arashi-sensei's wish that I teach him my techniques and teach him the Hiraishin no jutsu once he becomes a Chuunin." He replied as he hugged her back and then stepped back and disappearing in a flash of fire.

**BREAK…..**

It was a month later, Naruto had already completed half of the advanced katas for each taijutsu stance and was almost ready to start the intermediate katas for the three kenjutsu styles. In addition to his two kunai, shuriken and senbon pouches, one on each leg, he now had two swords strapped to his back that were twin swords and a sword to each side of his hip that were two katanas. Team 8 was currently walking into the Hokage's office after having completed there first D-rank mission of the day and Naruto decided it was time to talk to ojii-san about the boring missions.

As they walked in, Naruto noticed team 7 was also present having just reported there own missions and Kiba was flipping out about having to catch the Fire Lord's Wife's cat again and wanting a bigger and more exciting mission. After he had ranted, Naruto spoke up "Hey old man, I agree with dog breath. It's an insult to not have at least one C-rank mission, at least for our team since we've done close to 70 D-rank missions."

Sarutobi sighed and looked at the pair of teams and finally spoke "Ok, I'll give you one C-rank mission as long as Kurenai agrees to over see both teams. I need you Hatake Kakashi to go on a different mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'll watch over both teams." Kurenai replied.

"Don't worry, you'll have help, he will meet with you tomorrow. Now, let Tazuna-san in please."

A drunken old man walked in with a half empty sake bottle in his hands and looked at them and said "These are the brats that'll protect me. They would be lucky to take candy from a baby."

"I assure you Tazuna-san, that both teams are more than capable and also that I am a jouinin-sensei and can protect you as well." Kurenai said.

"Ok, but I require that the brats protect me with there life's if need be." He replied.

"Hai, no one dies while Uzumaki Naruto is watching out for them. After all, I'll be Hokage one day." He said taking up a 'nice guy' pose.

"Ok, Team 7 and Team 8, go home and get ready for the mission. Meet at the South Gate at 7 tomorrow morning. You will guard Tazuna until he has completed the bridge. Kurenai, the extra jouinin that will accompany you shall be here shortly, please stay to wait for him." The Hokage said quickly.

"Hai" all seven said as Kakashi also left leaving only Kurenai behind.

"Leon-san, you may show yourself now." Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Leon replied as he calmly stepped off the wall.

"I believe you two know each other, Leon will join the mission just in case. However, unless it is needed, I wish for Leon to stay out of site. Understood."

"Hai" the two jouinins answered.

"Ok, dismissed." Sarutobi said and in a puff of smoke, both of them disappeared to reappear at Anko and Kurenai's house.

"How did I not sense you if you were there the entire time Leon-kun?" Kurenai asked.

"Cause I have amazing chakra control and chakra manipulation. It took me close to a decade to get it right but I can mask my presence from anyone lower than and S-class level." He replied.

"I see." Kurenai replied.

Moments later, Anko walked into the house for the first time in almost two months after being on an extended S-rank mission for a long time. "Kurenai-chan, I'm home." Anko yelled as she walked into the living room.

"And who's this Kurenai-chan? A new boyfriend or somethings?" she asked seeing Leon.

Leon blushed at what was implied and said "No, I'm actually helping train a member of her genin team, one Uzumaki Naruto. The names Towasoki Leon, you must be Mittarashi Anko that I've heard so much about." Leon stood up and held out a hand to shake.

Anko walked up to him and by-passed the handshake and gave him a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips. Leon literally froze at the action and she spoke softly in his ear "If you want to see more, we can have play time after I've freshened up."

"N…no, I….I have a mission to start tomorrow" Leon said slowly regaining his cool and collected composure.

"Ah, that's no fun. Kurenai-chan, can we at least have 'play' time when you get back?" Anko asked turning to Kurenai.

"Yes Anko-chan, I was waiting for you to get back for that. It's been lonely having to have 'play' time alone." Kurenai answered smirking in Leon's direction.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed." Leon said and left before they could embarrass him anymore.

**BREAK…..**

The next morning, Team 7 and Team 8 without Kakashi met up at the South Gate and left through the gate.


	4. Chapter 3: To the Wave, Fight for there

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would be a millionaire if I did.

**The Yondaime's Legacy  
Chapter 3: To the Wave, Fight for there Life's**

The group of shinobi had been walking for close to two hours now with Tazuna in the center since he was the client. As they were walking on the road, Kurenai saw some puddles and knew something was up since it hadn't rained in a number of days she decided to wait it out and see how the genins did.

All of a sudden, two chuunins rose from the ground and shot out chains from the gauntlets on there forearms and ripped Kurenai a part, or at least it looked that way. Naruto quickly turned around and suddenly disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of the two nuke-nins and roundhouse kick them knocking the pair out at once.

He then turned to see five more nuke-nins jump onto the road and engage his teammates and comrades. Naruto quickly dashed after the one going for Sakura and knocked him out with a kick to the head as he saw another being pinned to the tree by Sasuke's kunai. He turned once again to see one falling after having all his chakra eaten by Shino's kikai bugs and another fall to Kiba's tsuuga. He then moved to dash after the one that was about to strike Hinata down and he suddenly collapsed dead with Hinata's arm stretched out and her palm having struck his heart.

"Damn, we need to go back now with Kurenai-sensei being dead." Kiba said looking at his fellow leaf shinobi.

"No, she's alive. You can come out now sensei." Naruto said looking right behind Kiba.

Kurenai showed herself and said "Good job you six. You took out seven Chuunin level shinobi; they all look like Mist nuke-nins."

"They are, the first two I took out were the Demon Brothers." Naruto stated and then continued walking "Sensei we should get going, our back up will be here in a moment or two and can have them arrested."

"Yes, I agree Naruto, and Tazuna has some explaining to do while we move on." Kurenai stated as she followed Naruto.

As they continued on, Tazuna explained why he had lied about the mission and not having enough money to pay for a higher rank mission. After that, they all agreed to continue the mission and soon boarded a boat headed for the Wave Country.

**BREAK…..**

The six Genin, Kurenai and Tazuna were walking through a forest near a river when all of a sudden Naruto and Kurenai both shouted "Hit the ground." Naruto dove and brought down Tazuna and the other six all dropped to the ground as a massive blade spun through the air over head.

A man appeared on the blade and Naruto looked at him and spoke in a bored voice "Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. An A ranked nuke-nin and was a Mist Jouinin before he left."

"Good kid, you've done your homework." Zabuza said looking at the blond kid.

"Yes I have, and now I'll show some of my special moves, Kurenai-sensei, I'll take care of him." Naruto said turning to Kurenai.

"Naruto, wait, he's a jouinin level ninja. I don't think I could even take him down." She said.

"No you couldn't, but I can. And if I can't, I'll at least stall him till Leon-sensei comes." Naruto responded and pushed a little bit of chakra into his eyes as he said "Sharingan."

"So, the kid can use the Sharingan, guess you'll be a smidge of a challenge." Zabuza said as he laughed at the blond haired kid.

All of a sudden, the branches on the tree he was on tried to wrap around Zabuza who quickly jumped off them and grabbed his sword as he landed. "So, you have more than one bloodline limit, impressive, but not good enough to face me."

"Kirigakure non jutsu" (Hidden Mist Technique) Zabuza said after making a couple hand seals making a thick layer of mist cover the area. "There are eight vital target: Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the sub clavian vein, kidneys and heart. Which one do you think I should attack first?" Zabuza said using a couple water clones to make sure his voice came from all over the area.

All of a sudden, Zabuza appeared in between them all only to find a flame red katana blocking his with the work "Salamander" written on the blade in black letters. Naruto then quickly spun around Zabuza and slashed through his waist only for Zabuza to turn into water. All of a sudden another Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and was about to slash him when Naruto glowed a bright yellow glow and exploded turning the other Zabuza into water as Naruto then rose out of the ground in a tree branch that snaked out and grabbed Zabuza wrapping around him.

"You can't hide from me near trees Zabuza, I have advanced the Mokuten bloodline even further and have an absolute defense that can be used with a single though that protects me, and my kaasan is after all the legendary slug sannin, Tsunade."

"Damn." Zabuza said and then turned his head and yelled "Haku, run for it."

Another man jumped into the clearing with a young girl over his shoulders and said "Is this the Haku you're looking for."

"Yes, please whatever you do, don't hurt her. Take care of her for me, I couldn't give her a good enough life, but you can. Kill me if you want but not her, she is innocent." Zabuza said pleading with the man.

"No worry, if you want, I can have you both assigned as Konoho shinobi." Leon said before turning to the rest "Let's go, for now Naruto, take Zabuza."

**BREAK…..**

Leon walked off with Haku over his shoulder and followed by the rest of the Konoho shinobi with Naruto carrying Zabuza. After a moment, Leon notices that Naruto is starting to tire from the extra weight and drops back and takes Zabuza over his other shoulder to continue. The whole time Sasuke is thinking 'Damn that brat, he has so much power, but why does he have power and I don't.'

As soon as they reached Tazuna's house, Leon walked around to the backyard and made some quick hand seals before slamming his fist onto the ground saying "Wood Release: Chakra Draining Prison" as three four thick and solid squares rise up from the ground and surround Haku and Zabuza and then wood shoots over the top.

Leon walked back into the house finished making the prison as Kurenai looks at Leon from the door and says "How the hell did you use the Mokuten bloodline."

"I copied it using my own bloodline limit and can use it completely. Not as strongly as Naruto though, I can't use the absolute defense." He replied as if it was nothing.

Leon and Kurenai walked back into the house and sat at the table as Tsunami started served supper. "Well Naruto, it looks like two of your bloodline limits are out. Don't reveal the third unless I give permission. It will cause a lot of problems if revealed."

"Yes Leon-sensei" Naruto replied as the other five genins look at Naruto in awe and shock that he has three bloodline limits.

"Ok, to bed early today and tomorrow I'll train the five of you. Naruto, you'll guard the bridge and Tazuna if Leon deems it necessary. Is that ok with you Leon." Kurenai said as they ate supper.

"Yes Kurenai-chan, it sounds like a solid plan, I'm going out to interrogate Zabuza and Haku." Leon replied as he stood up after finishing and left the house through the back door.

Leon walked up to his special prison and made a couple hand seals allowing him to walk through the wood and stopping it from draining there chakra.

"Ok you two, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself and join Konoho. Otherwise I'll return you to Konoho where you will await for Mist Hunter Nin to take you away. All you need to do is answer a couple questions truthfully. Understand?" Leon said after he entered.

"Yes, I understand and will answer your questions. Haku deserves a better life than I've been able to give her anyways." Zabuza replied.

"Ok, good. First question, how many missing nin has Gatou hired?" Leon asked.

"He's hired two others and my small group. You've already defeated all of mine, the other two I hear are S-class missing nin, and one of them if from Konoho if I'm correct." Haku replied.

"Good, do you know either of there identifications?" Leon asked.

"Yes, one of them was Hoshigake Kisame was one of them; once a fellow member of the Legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist and is the most powerful left alive. He wields the sword Samehada that shaves instead of cuts and can eat chakra." Zabuza answered.

"Damn, he's also a member of an organization known as Akatsuki, if his partner if from Konoho, my guess would be Uchiha Itachi. Itachi killed his entire clan except for his younger brother at the age of 13 and wields the Mangekyo Sharingan. He is one of the two most powerful missing nin from Konoho, if he ranks behind anyone it would be Orochimaru but I am uncertain about who is stronger. This will truly be difficult. I'll give you two the chance to become Leaf Shinobi, if you do, your first mission starts tomorrow and has become an S-class mission." Leon said after Zabuza's answer.

"Ok, if Haku wants to, you have the pair of us." Zabuza said.

"Hai Leon-san" Haku said in answer to the question.

"Ok you two, unfortunately I need to keep you in here for now but it will no longer drain your chakra. Tomorrow before I leave, I'll let you both out of here. Haku will stay and guard Tsunami and Inari while Zabuza will go with Naruto and my self to guard the bridge and Tazuna. I'll leave a clone here that will be able to communicate between Haku and myself. Understand." Leon said glad that he had two more to work with.

"Hai Leon-san" they both replied. All of a sudden, two soft beds made of wood and leaves raised out of the ground.

"Go to sleep, you have to recover more than half your chakra and it'll be a tough day tomorrow." Leon said and left the wood prison.

Leon entered the house again to find only Naruto and Kurenai still awake and looked at them. "Ok, Kurenai, at all costs you are to keep the other five away from this house and the bridge. Train a good distance away, there is two S-class missing nin also hired by Gatou, Hoshigake Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Our goal will not be to kill them, but to defend against them. If they show up at the bridge, Naruto and Zabuza will engage Kisame and I'll engage Itachi. The lucky thing is that I can go head to head with Itachi right now and Naruto with Zabuza's aid should be able to hold of Kisame. You have my permission to use the Kirameki no jutsu and the rasengan against Kisame, but be careful because his sword eats chakra. I would suggest on going with the Dance of the Twin Dragons Kirameki style. Got that Naruto?"

"Hai Leon-sensei" Naruto answered.

"Do you understand your orders Kurenai?" Leon asked turning to Kurenai.

"Hai Leon, may I ask why I'm not helping though?" Kurenai responded.

"Hai, your genjutsus will get in the way because Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan can easily aid him to reverse your genjutsus and trap yourself in them. It'll be the first time in a while that I've had to fight at full strength, including the Mangekyo Sharingan will be used. This will give me equal ground with Itachi since his Tsukuyomi can't affect another that is using the Mangekyo Sharingan." Leon explained.

"Ok Leon-kun. Just make sure the pair of you return." Kurenai said standing up and heading off to bed.

"I promise we will Kurenai-chan" Leon said under his breath as he motioned for Naruto to go to bed and followed shortly behind.

**BREAK…..**

The next morning, they all woke up and headed of to there tasks after breakfast. After Kurenai and the other genins had left, Leon and Naruto walked outside using the back door. Approaching the wood prison, Leon made a couple quick hand seals and slammed it into the prison saying "Release." With that, Haku and Zabuza got ready for there parts of the mission as Leon made a shadow clone. "Ok, remember what we must do, also Zabuza, it doesn't matter if we kill the two enemy, just make sure to injure them enough to make them retreat. Killing them will be an added bonus if we do so. Got it?"

With that, Leon, Naruto, and Zabuza were all off towards the bridge with another one of Leon's Shadow Clones henging into Tazuna. "Ok, we all know the plan, try to stick by it. Our number one priority though, is to make sure that they don't leave with Naruto. Approaching target"

Moments later, Leon felt in his head that Gatou had send two thugs to try and gather up Tsunami. Giving the command to his clone, he sent Haku off to assassinate Gatou since he felt the presence of two strong ninja a head of them.

"Ok, they're there. Start walking now and be prepared for anything." Leon said as he dropped onto the ground from the tree branches.

Moments later, the three shinobi and Leon's shadow clone henged into Tazuna arrived at the bridge.

Rising out of the water and then jumping onto the bridge, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame made there presence known. "I never thought that you would join them Zabuza." Kisame said letting off a wave of killing intent.

When he saw all three throw it off easily, he smirked hopping for a good fight when Zabuza replied "Neither did I, but I did and am happy to get a chance to kill you now."

Itachi made to move for Naruto when Leon's shadow clone moved at him quickly and kicked him backwards towards the water. Itachi landed on it easily as Tazuna poofed out of existence and Leon spoke in a calm and collected voice saying "I shall be your opponent Uchiha Itachi."

"Very well, Mangekyo Sharingan" He said in reply getting ready to battle.

"Good, I'm glad to see it so early, it means I can reveal this" Leon said as he moved his hitai-ate from covering his left eye to covering his right eye showing his own Mangekyo Sharingan.

"And might I ask how you got that?" Itachi asked seeing the Mangekyo Sharingan which only he had obtained in the last hundred years.

"This, it's simply, it was stolen from an Uchiha over a hundred years ago by my ancestor and thanks to my bloodline, every Towasoki born from the main branch of the family has had it since." Leon explained as he made some quick seals hidden by his cloak and said "Kursari no Daichi Joukai, Kai" (Chains of Heaven and Earth, Release) and a bright blue light shone around Leon and then silver flashed inside of it making the sound of two chains breaking. "Now that my weights have been released, shall we begin Itachi." Leon finished now ready to begin the fight.

"Hai, I will surely kill you for the challenge Leon-san, I guess I should remove my weights too." Itachi then pulled his cloak and hat off before taking his weighted bands on each limb. "Now we can begin."

Leon moved towards Itachi seeming to glide over the water because he was moving so fast and made to punch Itachi in the face for it to be blocked.

**Naruto and Zabuza vs Kisame**

Zabuza drew his sword and ran at Kisame and slashed at him, but Kisame blocked it by moving his own massive sword off his back and holding it vertically in front of himself. Then Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked him backwards off the bridge, Kisame however looked as if he had been merely tickled instead of kicked with enough force to knock down a building.

"Come on kid, is that all you've got, From what I hear about your fight with Zabuza, your skilled, but that kick was nothing" Kisame shot at Naruto.

Naruto and Zabuza jumped down onto the water, standing a top it like Kisame and got ready for battle before Naruto remembered his weights.

"Yea, but you'll love to see the splash these babies make" Naruto said as he bent down and concentrated a little chakra into the weights, unlatching them and pulling them off his ankles before dropping them into the water and then doing the same to his wrist weights. "Now that feels good, 2800 pounds lighter." Naruto said.

Kisame was shocked though he didn't show it, 'A kid wearing 2800 pounds, he'll be fast. Means I'll need to remove my weights' he thought as with one hand he pulled his cloak over his head and let it fall back before sliding off weights from his wrists and ankles.

"That's good for you kid, almost as much as mine weighed." Kisame bluffed and got ready to attack.

Naruto then quietly said "Sharingan" to himself as he eyes became red and you could see three tomoes around the black pupil of his eye. Me once again was impressed but didn't show it as he thought 'So, Itachi has another relative that he never knew about. This kid is a lot tougher than Itachi-san's younger brother though. He'll be the one to kill Itachi someday if anyone can. We better grab the kid before he can harness the Kyuubi's power.'

Kisame then put his sword back on his back and made some quick hand seals that Naruto copied as they called out "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique) causing a shark made out of water to fly at each other, in mid flight the water sharks hit each other, but Kisame's easily over powers Naruto's who disappears in a yellow flash only to reappear in front of Kisame and kicks him back another twenty feet.

"Damn." Was all Kisame muttered before he retook his fighting stance.

**Leon vs Itachi**

Leon nor Itachi had gained any ground in the fight, both blocking and dodging the others attacks in an intricate taijutsu battle that showed two of the worlds top fighters, and most importantly, the two strongest sharingan holders. All of a sudden, Itachi jumped back and flashed through several hand seals finishing with "Katon: Karyu Endan" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) and then he sucked in a huge breath and launched a large stream of fire at Leon.

Leon simply laughed to himself as he took up a stance similar to a Hyuuga getting ready to use the Kaiten and then spun saying "Fuuton: Kaiten" (Wind Release: Heavenly Spin) as he spun around spinning the wind condensed with his chakra around in a spherical shape creating a shield and stopping the katon jutsu from hitting him.

Itachi was surprised to see the move and not being able to copy it without hand seals being used. As the spinning stopped, Itachi appeared in front of Leon and pulled him down with his hands grabbing Leon's forearms and kicked him into the air as he dropped his back and head down onto the water surface.

Leon spun in mid air to face downwards only to have Itachi appear again behind him and spin kicking him back into the incomplete bridge.

Leon slammed into the bridge with incredible force leaving a large dent in the bridge but he stood up chuckling. "Come on Itachi, Arashi-sensei said I had a body of diamond for a reason. You'll need to use your full power to truly hurt me, that merely left a bruise, mind you it's as big as what I get in training. Be proud of yourself for that, but my body is hard as a diamond and I'm quick as lightning. You truly are good though for just landing a hit, so let's go." Leon finished before jumping back off the bridge and charging Itachi aiming a spin kick at his head which Itachi lazily blocked and tried to sweep Leon's left leg out from underneath him.

Leon jumped up and spun bringing an axe kick down which Itachi rolled away from and kicked out hitting Leon's side which he merely took and spun missing the axe handle chop he aimed for Itachi's neck as Itachi ducked and put both hand on the water lifting his lower body and kicking Leon back ten feet with a two footed kick to the stomach area.

"Your good Itachi, who knows, maybe you'll even force me to reveal my full strength. That shall wait for later though." Leon said as he once again took up a fighting stance, this time he had turned sideways with his left hand forward parallel to the water and his left knee bent at a 90 degree angle and his right foot back and the right hand raised above his head at a 45 degree angle, the main change is that both palms are open.

Itachi quickly moves at Leon and aims a kick to the chest the is blocked but his follow up kick gets through breaking a rib as Leon flies backwards. And lands on top of the water still emitting chakra to stay on top.

Leon slowly rose with one hand on his chest thanking that the broken rib had not punctured a lung. "I guess it's time for my full power" Leon said as he pulled his cloak off to reveal that his upper body was completely wrapped in bandages up to the bottom of his neck and all down his arms to his hands. He soon started to focus a small amount of chakra in his hands as he drew his hands down his chest and then down each arm splitting the bandages and pulling them off to show that his upper body was covered in tattoos as he pumped a bit of chakra into the seal tattoos. The changes were seen immediately as black wings grew out of Leon's back and extended to be three feet in length each and his teeth grew into fearsome looking fangs and his nails into large claws as a black chakra swirled around him.

"Bahamute might not be as strong as the Nine Legendary Bijuu, but I can control enough of his power to give me victory over you Itachi. I've spent my whole life training to use his power and my body can already withstand two thirds of his full power. Now you'll die" Leon finished as he lifted off the water and disappeared flying to fast for Itachi to keep up.

**Naruto and Zabuza vs Kisame**

"Fine than brat, it's time to use the Samehada to its full power. Your Kirameki won't get through this baby because it eats chakra." Kisame said as he pulled the massive blade off his back and quickly un-wrapped the bandages around it.

Zabuza jumped at Kisame slashing his sword forward only to have it easily blocked by Kisame who then spun and kicked Zabuza back into the bridge and with a sickening crunch, he fell into the water.

Naruto tried to use his kirameki no jutsu to get closer to Kisame only for the yellow flash to stop and then he get thrown away. Naruto then laughed and slammed his hand onto the water saying "Mokuton: Jubaku Satsu no jutsu" (Wood Release: Tree Binding Death Technique) as a tree raised out of the water and the branches shot forward to catch Kisame in them and started to squeeze them.

"Damn it." Kisame muttered as he could feel the tree choking him.

All of a sudden Itachi came flying towards Kisame from the other side of the bridge having just been kicked by Leon.

Itachi turned in mid air and drew his Katana using it to cut Kisame out who then picked up the Samehada and the pair of them disappeared.

"Damn." Leon said as he landed on the water only to see a ship appear near the edge of the bridge and Haku running across the waters towards it. Leon simply flew towards it and made some quick one handed signals before placing his right hand in a tunnel in front of his mouth saying "Katon: Dragon Style: Mega Flare Technique" and then taking a deep breath before blowing a massive stream of white fire at the ship as it caught fire and blew up from the intense heat as Leon poured all of his massive chakra stores into it. The wings then disappeared as he fell to the bridge and was caught by Naruto who rested both Leon and Zabuza on the bridge.

Haku then helped Naruto take Leon and Zabuza back to Tazuna's house to rest up after the battle.


	5. Chapter 4 Back in Konoho Stage 1 of the

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would be a millionaire if I did.

A/N: There isn't much description at the beginning because it basically happened the same as the anime did except for there being more people.

Also, some of you are worried about Naruto being to over powered. I assure you that he's not as powerful as he seems right now, its simply cause Zabuza and Kisame underestimated Naruto in there fights, right now Naruto is around High Chuunin to mid Jouinin level in skill and intelligence. I hope that clears everything up and thanks to all those that reviewed.

Also just so everyone knows, all my Naruto fics, Naruto will be strong because I think he is screwed over big time in the anime/mange. I can't stand Sasuke or Sakura, there both assholes and Kakashi is an asshole half the time as well.

Also someone made a comment about diamonds being the hardest thing in the world. I'm not made about what you said, but that comparison between Leon's body and it being as strong as diamonds is not to be taken literally. If someone stuck a sword into Leon, he would still be hurt, it just means that things like punches and kicks and suck have less effect on him than on anyone else.

**The Yondaime's Legacy  
Chapter 4: Back in Konoho, Stage 1 of the Chuunin Exams**

It was a month after the battle verse two S-class nuke-nins that the bridge was finally completed. Over the month, the six Genins had trained a lot and built up there strength by helping out at the bridge to get it completed faster. Naruto however was thinking back to one spar he had with the arrogant and moody Uchiha Sasuke where Sasuke managed to activate his Sharingan and impressed Naruto when he saw that it was as advanced as when his activated 4 years ago with two tomoes in each eye.

Soon they were walking off the bridge and back towards Konoho with Zabuza and Haku in tow. Not having a civilian allowed the group to travel much faster than before and so they made it back in no time.

**Konoho: Hokage's Office a day later**

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the mission report that Kurenai had given him and looked to Leon who was currently standing in front of him.

"What is your out look on this Leon-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Simply Sarutobi-sensei, Akatsuki is active and looking for the great Bijuu. If my sources are correct, the leaders of Akatsuki are made up of Nine S class or SS class nuke-nins and the lowers of the organization are all D to A class Nuke-nins along with a limited amount of ninjas in each village as informants. SO far, there number seems to be around 30 plus the leaders and the spies, the True Leader of Akatsuki is one of the few SS class nuke-nins though I don't know his name. Orochimaru use to be a member of Akatsuki, but now he has left them, he did so around 4 years ago and was replace by Uchiha Itachi. In that time, Itachi has become one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki, according to my informative, he ranks around fourth or fifth strongest.

"Hoshigake Kisame is an S class nuke-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist and was once a member of the seven shinobi swordsman of the Mist. Since then he has gained a reputation for killing daimyos and high ranking officials. He wields the sword Samehada that eats chakra if used to close to the sword and likes to make kills as gore as possible. He is roughly as strong as Uchiha Itachi, possible a bit weaker and has great stamina.

"Sasori of the Red Sands is also an S class Nuke-nin, this time from Sunagakure and is wanted for killing the Sandaime Kazekage. He is a puppet master, most likely the greatest if not one of the greatest of our time. If I'm correct, he can turn humans into puppets but I have not confirmed that at this point in time. He is roughly equal in strength with Uchiha Itachi.

"Deidara, the clay artist is an S class nuke-nin from Iwa who calls himself an artist. He uses clay explosives, the most powerful can destroy a village easily. He is roughly sixth in power in the Akatsuki. Nothing else is known about him.

"Akatsuki to my knowledge is a mercenary group and are trying to gain all Nine of the Bijuu, there goal is to one day rule the world." Leon finished after explaining all he knew.

"Thank you Leon-kun, that's far more information than I myself have. Excellent job" Sarutobi praised Leon.

"My info is a couple years old though, so it may not be too accurate. Also you should know that Orochimaru commands Oto (Sound) and most likely has an alterative motive for entering a team in this year's chuunin selection exam. My informants say that he has a large interest in the Sharingan and will do almost anything to get it and that he has also be talking with the Kazekage recently about an alliance. That's all I know Sarutobi-sensei." Leon finished.

"Good Leon-kun, I'm glad you've shared your extensive knowledge with us. It seems that traveling for so many years has done Konoho more good than harm. Could you give me a guess on there strengths in terms of where they would stand against you Leon-kun." Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sensei, there Leader is stronger than myself at full power and the rest would all rest between Orochimaru's all out and myself without using Bahamute's power with some even reaching above it. Only one person will ever be powerful enough to beat there leader in a one on one fight." Leon answered.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Sarutobi asked having a good guess at the answer.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the only hope for Konoho" Leon answered.

"Ok, then your to prepare him Leon-kun. Dismissed" Sarutobi finished before going back to his work.

"Yes sensei" Leon replied bowing respectfully and leaving in a burst of fire before returning home for the night.

**BREAK…..**

Training continued for Team 8 for another month doing a D mission every day. Then one morning, Kurenai found herself in a large meeting with all the jouinins and chuunins of Konoho.

"Ok, as you all know, the Chuunin exams are coming up and so I need to know which teams will be recommended for the exams." The Hokage said as he sat in his chair with Leon to his right. "First we'll hear for the rookie genin teams."

"I, Hatake Kakashi nominate Team 7 consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba for the exams." Kakashi said stepping forward.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai nominate Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino for the Chuunin selection exams." Kurenai said stepping forward.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma nominate Team 10 of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji for the exams." Asuma said stepping forward.

This shocked everyone, it had been years since a rookie team had participated in the exams and even longer since all three had.

One chuunin stepped forward and spoke "I'm glad you trust your students, but I was there academy teacher and I know they aren't ready for the dangers of this exam." Iruka started before Kakashi spoke up.

"Iruka-san, I'm glad your concerned for our students, but remember they are now our students and not yours and have grown into fine shinobi in the last three months." Kakashi said.

"I agree with Kakashi, not many know of Naruto's full strengths for he is defiantly the strongest genin in this village." Kurenai started as many gasped at her statement that a rookie genin was strong than genius' like Hyuuga Neji or Uchiha Sasuke. "On our first C rank mission, we ran into some trouble in the forms of nuke-nins. In the first battle, he took out three of seven chuunin level nuke-nins with a single hit each, then closer to Wave Country, he took on an A-rank nuke-nin and beat him before taking on an S class nuke nin and drove him back because he was underestimated each time. He is as strong as most chuunin and will have no problem passing this exam, plus he is a prodigy himself."

This shocked the entire room and the jouinin-sensei's decided to tell there students not to fight against Team 8. The meeting continued on for a little while as a majority of the genin teams were nominated since it was being held in Konoho. Kurenai left to meet her team at there normal training ground and looked at them "Sorry I was late, I was in an important meeting" she said pulling out the papers and handing them to her three genins "These are registration papers for the chuunin selection exam in a week's time. Meet at the academy at 12 in a week. Those forms must be turned into room 311 by 1 in the afternoon that day. Until the exams are over, we have no missions and shall train for these exams. Don't be disappointed if you don't become a chuunin, it's hard to do so on your first exam. Remember that this is more to test your skills so please don't die in the exam. Understand."

"Yes sensei" all three replied as they start practicing there team work and team strategies.

This continued for all week as Leon helped Naruto learn how to pull out the Kyuubi's chakra and contain it with out going into what he called 'the blood rage.'

**BREAK…..**

It was the day before the exam and Naruto and Konohomaru were running from Sakura from a comment they made when Konohomaru ran in a big guy that had a suna hitai-ate on.

"Hey, you better put him down, he's the Hokage's grandson and you're guests in our village." Naruto said looking at the Suna nin.

"Ha, I'll teach this brat a lesson for running into me." Kankuro said despite the warnings from his sister.

Naruto looked at him and said "Let him go before I resort to force."

Kankuro laughed again and raised his fist to hit Konohomaru.

Faster than he could see, a sword was held at his neck and Konohomaru was being set on the ground. 'Shit this kids fast' he thought and jumped back taking off the wrapping on his back.

"Kankuro, stop it at once, your making our village look like a fool." A younger red headed nin said from the trees.

"G…Gaa….Gaara, I didn't do anything, they started." Kankuro said terrified of Gaara.

"Say sorry Kankuro." Gaara said.

Then there was a flash of yellow light and Naruto stood beside Gaara upside down on the branch and said "I wonder when you were going to show yourself."

Gaara was surprised at how fast the kid moved and at the yellow flash but was even more surprised when Naruto whispered "So, what demon do you have sealed in side you?"

"H…How did you know?" Gaara asked slightly afraid.

Naruto let some of the Kyuubi's chakra seep out of his hand and they turned into claws with red chakra circling around his hand as he replied "Kyuubi no Kitsune."

This scared Gaara as Naruto said "Meet me at Training Ground 44 tonight at midnight so we can talk. The names Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara replied knowing that he would go to meet Naruto that night.

Naruto then left in a puff of smoke and started looking for his sensei.

**BREAK…..**

Later that night, Leon walked to the meeting place to see Naruto and Gaara there already deep in conversation.

"Ok you two, I hope Naruto's told you about me Gaara. If you can answer a couple of my questions, then I'll fix your seal so you'll be able to sleep again." Leon said walking up to Gaara.

"Ok, I'll do it if you can truly fix my seal." Gaara replied.

"Great, the main questions is, what is Suna planning with Orochimaru?" Leon asked.

"They're planning to invade Konoho during Stage Three of the exam, this however will fail if I do not participate. They plan on me releasing the demon to win the fight." Gaara replied.

"Good, show me the seal." Leon replied.

"Damn, only a 2 point seal for one of the Bijuu, I had a 3 point seal for a demon a bit less powerful than Shukaku. This is going to hurt a bit Gaara." Leon then made some hand seals and said "Shisho Fuin" (Four Symbols Seal) as he struck Gaara's chest on the original seal creating another seal around it that worked the same as Naruto's seal.

"Ok, go home and rest, you'll need it to be ready for the exam Gaara. I'll have orders for you regarding the invasion at a later date." Leon said and then was gone in a blast of fire.

Naruto followed his sensei's example and was gone in a second blast of fire before Gaara left in a swirl of sand.

**BREAK…..**

It was the day of the first stage of the Chuunin selection exams and Naruto met up with Hinata and Shino at the academy at noon and they talked for a little bit about what the first exam might be till Naruto finally spilled his thoughts "I did some research on past exams and I think this one will be testing our intelligence or information gathering. Just listen to what they say in the instructions and then we'll see what happens, but what ever we do, don't give up."

"Hai" Hinata replied as Shino just nodded that he understood.

As they walked up to the second floor, they came under a genjutsu and saw a bunch of genins standing around to try and get into a room that said 311 even though the three knew it was room 211. It was then that Sasuke told the two chuunins to drop the genjutsu and Naruto just shook his head at how stupid and arrogant the Uchiha survivor was. He then saw the chuunin and Uchiha about to kick each other and was ready to jump in between them only to see a genin clad in green block the kicks. He then introduces himself and challenges Sasuke to a spar.

"Hey you two, go on ahead, I want to watch the spar between the fast guy with fuzzy eyebrows and the Uchiha-teme" (bastard) Naruto said and was gone to watch the fight.

As he reached the area were they were going to fight, Naruto saw Sasuke with his sharingan activated and noticed the move that Lee was about to use if he was correct. Sasuke was kicked into the air and Lee followed him up and unwrapped the bandages around his arm.

Naruto realized that he was about to use the lotus and used kirameki no jutsu (flash technique) to appear in front of Lee in a yellow flash and kicked him away saying "Lee-san, don't use the lotus in a friendly spar."

Naruto landed as Sasuke landed hard on the floor behind him and was angry that Naruto stopped the fight and was about to yell at him before Naruto said calmly "Don't even talk teme, that technique could have easily killed you had I not stopped. Now I have an exam to get to so good bye." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Moments after Naruto arrived, Team 7 and Lee came into the room ready for the exam.

The Rookie Genins had started talking loudly until another Konoho Genin by the name of Kabuto came over and told then to quiet down. Then Sasuke asked for the info on Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto.

Kabuto pulled out a card and said "Rock Lee, he's completed 98 D rank missions and 43 C rank missions. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten and there sensei is Maito Gai. His taijutsu is amazing but his ninjutsu and genjutsu are non existent." Kabuto then returned the card to the bunch before pulling out another card and said "Uzumaki Naruto" before Naruto grabbed the card and looked at it saying "There are S-class secrets on this card. How did you find out about them?" Naruto said as he held a drawn katana to Kabuto's neck.

In a puff of smoke, the examiners appeared in the room and he drew his katana away from Kabuto and left to get his seat number leaving a note for Morino Ibiki telling him not to let Kabuto leave the class room.

After all the genins had taken a seat, Ibiki started into them (Insert speech here, I'm too lazy).

Naruto after taking a quick look at the exam knew that there were suppose to cheat without getting caught and so he did some quick hand seals and placed his hands over his eyes to place a very discrete genjutsu before activating his sharingan and easily copying off the genin two seats in front of him.

Meanwhile Hinata was using her Byugakun as was Neji, and Sasuke was using his own sharingan. Shino was using his bugs as Kiba used Akamaru, Tenten had some how attached mirrors to the ceiling and then allowed Lee to copy off herself with the mirrors. Sakura and Shikamaru easily knew them without copying and Ino used her Shintenshin no jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique) to get the techniques of Sakura and Shikamaru used his Kage Mane no jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) to give Choji the answers. Others through out the room cheated successfully while more than half were caught. With about 100 Genins left in the room, Ibiki continued with the tenth question.

"Ok, now for the tenth question, first I'll give you a choice to take it or not." Ibiki said.

"What would happen if we choose not to take it?" Kiba asked looking at Ibiki.

"Well, your points would drop to zero and you would fail." Ibiki explained.

"Of course we'll take it then!" Kiba yelled.

"Hold on a moment, you haven't heard the second rule, if you take it and get the question wrong" Ibiki said before pausing for effect. "You'll fail and be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life."

"What!" Temari yelled.

"There are people that have taken the test more than once in here" Kiba commented.

"Yes, but they didn't have me as there examiner before, my rules when I'm the examiner." Ibiki explained.

At this several teams dropped out and Naruto saw Hinata's confidence giving away and was about to quit when he hand rose into the air slowly.

Ibiki was about to call out there numbers when Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk and yelled "So what if I have to stay a genin for my life, then Konoho will have to say hello to its first Genin Hokage. I'll never give up, it's my nindo"

Ibiki looked around the room and saw the determination in the eyes of all the remaining genins and thought 'this kid completely washed there fears away.'

"Ok then, if your all sure, YOU PASS!" he said yelling the last part.

"WHAT!" some of the genins yelled not knowing what was going on.

"It's easy" Naruto spoke up. "A chuunin is a team leader that must risk there lives and the lives of there teammates on dangerous missions. You can't be a chuunin if you'll give up at the first chance that you'll die."

'This kid, he saw through the purpose of my rules easily, he's definitely chuunin material.' Ibiki thought.

"Then what was the purpose of the first nine questions?" Ino asked.

"To test your information gathering skills and your knowledge, if you take a quick count, there's 80 genin remaining which would be impossible with three man teams. Two of them where plants to let you copy off them, they were sent in with all the answers." Ibiki answered.

Then a blur came through the window shattering it as two kunai flew out holding up a banner behind there second examiner.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, don't get to comfy brats, I'm your second examiner." Anko said. "Seventy-eight Ibiki, you must be slipping. Well, I'll cut them in half at least."

At this declaration, most of the genin were scared as Ibiki said to Anko quietly "There's a lot of outstanding brats; especially Tsunade-sama's charge. He'll pass easily"

"Well, follow me to training ground 44, its into the Forest of Death for you wimps." Anko said to the remaining genin.

Without them noticing, Kabuto slipped out on his way to the forest of death.

A/N: The next two or three chapters will be smaller than normal but I'll make them as big as possible. I might combine Stage 2 and the prelims in Chapter 5 and the month wait and the finals in Chapter 6 to make the chapters longer. If not it'll be four chapters roughly half the size that they normally are.


	6. Chapter 5 Into the Forest of Death Stage

A/N: Someone pointed out that I left out futon in Naruto's early training. The reason is so that 1 he'll have something left to learn and 2 out of the techniques that you see Leaf shinobi use, mainly Kakashi, there's lots of Doton, Katon, and Suiton jutsus and some Raiton jutsus but I have yet to see any Leaf shinobi use Fuuton jutsus until naruto's more powerful rasengan. Fuuton techniques are extremely rare in Konoho, and b/c of that, I'm decided not to have him learn them yet but he will after the exam. If I'm not mistaken, the only other shinobi in Konoho that has a wind affinity chakra is Asuma, so since the lack of natural wind users in Konoho, futon techniques are rare. I'm sure Kakashi knows a wack load of them, but it'll be later on, most likely after the exam that Naruto learns them.

I would like to recognize Arganaut for the Hokages speech before the prelims that I got mostly from the story Naruto: An Alternative Story and changed it a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The Yondaime's Legacy  
Chapter 5: Into the Forest of Death, Stage two of the Exams**

The remaining seventy-eight genin followed Anko to training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death.

As soon as they arrived, Anko started to explain the exam, "Ok you brats, your going to be entering the Forest of Death from separate gates. First though, I need you all to sign these forms." She said as she started handing out forms.

"What are these for?" One genin asked.

"Those are to make sure that I don't get blamed for your death." Anko said with a devious looking smirk.

"D…dea……deaths" Another Genin muttered out.

"Yes, there will be deaths in this exam; there is a reason it's called the forest of death." Anko said knowing full well that she was scaring half of them at least.

"Ha, that forest looks like a friendly playground." Naruto said confidently.

Anko quickly whipped out a kunai and threw it at Naruto cutting his cheek. She then appeared behind him and licked the blood off of his face saying "Your blood tastes good" scaring all the genin since there examiner was a blood-loving sadist.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind her as the one in front of her burst into spoke and he was holding a katana at her neck and said "You know, things like that could get you killed." In a dark voice as if he loved killing.

Anko was surprised at the power and speed the kid held, especially since the clone had stayed alive for so long after being cut were they would normally pop out of existence right away.

Anko walked away as if nothing had happened and said "Once you sign the forms, you'll walk over to one of the enclosed booths and hand them in. There you will receive one of these scrolls." She held up two scrolls and continued "The Heaven scroll and the Earth scroll, to complete the second stage of the exam, you must collect the scroll you're not given by taking it from one of the other teams that have that scroll. You have 5 days to reach a tower in the middle of the forest with both scrolls. One thing, what ever you do, don't open the scrolls before you reach the tower or your disqualified. Got it?"

"Hai" most of the genins answered.

They all signed the form and collected the one scroll before heading off to there assigned gate accompanied by a chuunin. Ten minutes later, a loud sound was heard as the chuunins let the genin teams into the forest. Team 8 entered from gate 17 and continued for a couple minutes before Naruto held up his hand for them to stop.

"Ok you two, lets break records, I'm using a technique to find us another team so follow me. Once we're close enough, you two can track them with the byukagan and kikai bugs. Ok, follow me, we'll move to the trees now cause it'll make it easier for me to pinpoint there location." Naruto said as he jumped up and took off when his teammates joined him keeping it slow enough so they could keep up.

"Naruto-kun, how are you tracking them?" Hinata asked as they moved through the forest.

"Through my Mokuton bloodline limit; it gives me a special affinity with earth and allows me to easily track large chakra sources through the ground or the trees. We should be with in your byukagan range in a moment or two Hinata-chan. You should activate it and see if you can find them.

Five minutes later with Hinata now in the lead signaled with her hands that there was a Rain team 200 meters in front of them.

At having that signaled to him, he quickly jumped into the lead and signaled them to stop again.

"Ok, I'm going to get the scroll since I can use my bloodline limit to easily trap them. You two stay here; I just hope they have the earth scroll." Naruto said as he made some quick hand seals and seemed to melt into the tree.

A moment later in a clearing 200 meters a head of team 8, four small trees suddenly shot up from the ground capturing the three rain genin as a lone leaf genin appeared in the fourth tree. "You three are trapped with no way out till I release you or someone else releases you. Now for the scroll, where is it?" Naruto said quickly.

"It's in my pack" the tallest one said.

Naruto reached over and grabbed the genins pack and spoke again "You'll be released in thirty minutes, by then it'll be futile to try and get this scroll from me. Good luck" and with that he disappeared back into the tree only to reappear at the same one he had left his team at.

Naruto looks at the scroll for the first time and sees that it's the earth scroll, the one they needed. He tosses both scrolls to Hinata for a second and pulls out his own scroll that appears to be blank. He then cuts himself and starts to draw a small seal centered around the word Earth Scroll and then grabs the earth scroll back from Hinata and makes a couple quick hand seals before slamming it into the seal on his own scroll as it pops out of existence. He then performs the same sealing technique with there Heaven Scroll and looks at both of them "Now both our scrolls are sealed and only I can open them. Lets move towards the tower, we'll run full speed ahead. I'll send a platoon of shadow clones in all directions as scouts so you two can reserve your chakra to help you run faster."

"But, Naruto-kun, wont that make you slower?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No Hinata-chan, I don't use chakra when I run. It's all physical strength for me, even with the mass amount of weights I have on so, don't worry about me, plus, I have enough chakra to keep shadow clones running around all day." Naruto explained before putting the scroll into a secret pocket on the inside of his pants before making close to a hundred clones and taking off towards the tower followed by his teammates.

(A/N: The rest basically goes the same as it did in the anime except that its Kiba on Team 7 instead of Naruto so b/c I'm lazy, I'm not gonna worry about explaining what happened to everyone else).

An hour later, Team 8 enters the tower to see a large scroll in front of them Naruto realizes that they have to open the scrolls now and pulls out the scroll he sealed them in and unseals the two scrolls before hand one to Shino. As they open them he notices a summoning seal and says "Throw the scroll down, it's a summoning scroll." After they've both thrown the scroll down, a large cloud of smoke appears and them moves away showing there jouinin sensei.

"Good job you guys, you've smashed all previous records for the quickest team to complete stage 2 of the chuunin exam.

Kurenai then went on to explain what the scroll meant and that to be chuunins, since you were team leaders needed not just strength but also intelligence since you made decisions that would effect the entire team.

**At the Hokage's Office in the Tower**

"Hokage-sama" Anko said as she walked into the office.

"Hai Anko-chan" the Hokage replied.

"Team 8 of Konoho has already made it to the tower, and the Suna Team isn't far behind them, maybe another 10 or 15 minutes." Anko answered.

"Damn, two teams that have both smashed the previous records for this exam. Until now, it was Uchiha Itachi's team that held the record at ten hours and then two teams waltz in here in less than two hours."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Ok Anko, you can leave now" Sarutobi said as he thought about the ones that had broken the records from Konoho. 'So, Naruto is as strong as you say he is Kurenai.'

**5 days after the start of the exam……**

All the genins were in the arena part of the tower ready to partake in the third part of the exam.

"Well, congrats on all of you for making it past the second stage of the exam" Anko said thinking 'Damn, I said I would cut them in half, but I figured that the numbers would be in the single digits, not 21 left.'

"Now Lord Hokage will explain the next part of the exam to you" Anko finished as she stepped back.

"First I would like to congratulate you all on making it past the 2nd part of the chuunin exams. Before I explain the third exam, I'll first explain a little about the history of the chuunin exams. Do not be confused when we say that this exam is to promote healthy relationships between the allied nations. There is a true purpose. The Chuunin exams are a replacement for war between the allied nations. At first, the neighboring villages would constantly attack each other, creating a waste of military power. Then the nations decided to put a stop to that by determining a set place and time to fight one another. That is the beginning of the first Chuunin exam." Sarutobi explained as he looked around before continuing.

"Wait; does that mean that this exam is not for the purpose of promoting genin to chunin?" Sakura asked confusion obvious on her face.

"Actually, the exam does give proof to whether or not a person is truly worthy of having the title "chunin". However, this is also a place where ninja fight people and carry on their village's dignity. In the third exam, feudal lords and famous people will be watching your battles and examining your strength. These people are potential clients that watch to see where the best country to send their requests to is. If there is a significant power difference, the strong country will be showered in requests. If a country is seen as weak, there will be a loss of jobs. At the same time, the villages have the opportunity to show how their country has grown in military status. If nothing else, the villages can put foreign pressure on each other." Sarutobi said as he took a drag on his pipe.

At this point, Kiba spoke up. "Why do we fight here if we could lose our lives?"

The Hokage took the pipe out of his mouth to answer that question. "The country's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is based on the strength of each of the ninjas within it. Also, a ninja's true power comes from a life-or-death struggle. The ninjas before have participated in this exam to maintain the pride of your respective countries so you must as well to maintain your country's honor and to maintain your own dreams and ambitions!"

Tenten spoke up next with a question that was pulling on everyone's curiosity. "But, why do you say it is to maintain good relations with the allied countries?"

"I said to not be confused about that. Fighting in life-or-death battles and eliminating life to maintain balance is the very core of good relations in the shinobi world! Now, I can explain the 3rd exam." Sarutobi said as a Jouinin suddenly appeared in front of Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage, please let me, Gekko Hayate explain the rules as the judge of the exam." Hayate said before going into a coughing fit.

"Hai, go on Hayate-san." Sarutobi responded.

"Before the third (cough) exams, I need (cough) you all to do (cough) something for me. (Cough) You'll all be (cough) participating in a (cough) preliminary round (cough) first." The examiner explained before coughing a lot more.

"What? Most of us just finished a grueling five days with little rest and lots of fighting." Kiba yelled.

"Yes, but the third (cough) exam will be held (cough) in front of (cough) many Feudal Lords (cough) and important clients (cough). There time is limited (cough) and with so many (cough) participants, (cough) we would use up (cough) too much (cough) of there (cough) precious time. It might be that (cough) the exams were to (cough) easy or that (cough) we have many (cough) talented genins this year. (Cough) But too many (cough) remain for you all (cough) to advance to the (cough) Finals. If anyone wishes (cough) to quit now, please do so."

"I quit" Kabuto said as he walked away.

"Unleash it" Anko spoke into a head set.

Soon a large stone moved from in front of the screen in front of the electronically display screen as Hayate continued "You're name will be (cough) electronically (cough) selected." Soon names started flashing across the screen stopping on Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado. "Will all the (cough) non-participants (cough) please move to the (cough) observation (cough) balconies."

Everyone else left the arena floor and ascended to the balconies above. As Kakashi was walking past Sasuke he stopped and said "Sasuke, if the curse seal activates, I'll step in and stop the battle. That means no jutsus or sharingan and after the battle, I'll seal the curse seal up. Understand?"

"Hai" Sasuke answered as he got ready for the battle.


End file.
